


Kiss Me Softly

by bananamuffin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamuffin/pseuds/bananamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikkel pulls the end of his scarf a little bit harder, but Ollie doesn’t move, so he tugs a little bit harder, looking up at Ollie. He still looks like it’s too early for him to be standing out by the car, but this time he moves off the side of the car and allows Mikkel to pull him in by his scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/gifts).



> I wrote this awhile back, when it was still sort of cold in the Phoenix area and [WrittenFire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire) asked for a Boeds/OEL 'pulling you in by your scarf for a kiss' Christmas fic.

“O, if you’re not down here soon, we’re gonna be late,” Mikkel calls up the stairs, at the bottom of which he has been standing for at least five minutes, waiting for Ollie, a travel mug of coffee in his hand. He’d been waiting in the kitchen for at least fifteen before deciding the only way to get Ollie down the stairs faster was to increase the urgency.  
  
Ollie yells back, “They can’t start without us!”  
  
Mikkel snorts. “They can, and they will. You know how Olivia feels about your tardiness, O,” he says, referring to the Coyotes’ Community Relations Director, who’d already texted him this morning to make sure he got Ollie to the charity breakfast on time.  
  
A few minutes later and Ollie finally appears at the top of the stairs. He’s dressed for the cold—it’s been oddly cold in Scottsdale this past week, even for winter. He’s wearing a long black coat, black toque, and white scarf that looks soft and warm, the ends of which hang down to his elbows. Mikkel takes him in as he comes down the stairs, wordlessly handing over his coffee once he reaches the bottom.  
  
“It’s been 6 years, I think she’s learned to love me for who I am by now,” Ollie says, before taking a long drink of his coffee.  
  
Mikkel rolls his eyes. “No, she’s just started counting on me to get you places in the morning. If we don’t get to this breakfast on time, it’s me she’ll be mad at, and then I’ll have to send her after you.”  
  
“If she would stop scheduling things so early…” Ollie grumbles. He’s never been good at mornings, for as long as Mikkel had known him. Fortunately for Ollie, Mikkel didn’t hate mornings, and was usually nice enough to make a cup of coffee for Ollie along with his own.  
  
“This might be a shock, O, but some people do like to eat their breakfast before noon,” Mikkel answers, to which Ollie replies with an annoyed grunt that Mikkel ignores. Honestly, it’s not like 9:30 AM was all that early for a pancake breakfast, and it was for charity, and it’s not like Mikkel had woken Ollie up at the crack of dawn, either.  
  
He had, however, taken into account Ollie’s general dislike of waking up and woke him up at 8:00, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be out of bed until 8:30, and even then, by the time he was ready to go, he wouldn’t be fully functional. He may be dressed and talking, but his eyes still have sleep in them, and Mikkel is mildly afraid that he’ll fall back asleep once they get in the car. Olivia might kill him if Ollie shows up with drool on his chin, but Mikkel thinks it would probably be funny.  
  
But he had made him coffee, so the least Ollie could do was direct his grumblings into his cup and not at Mikkel.  
  
He bumps Ollie’s shoulder with his own. “C’mon, O, we gotta get going.”  
  
Ollie grumbles again, but starts toward the door. “You can drive,” he tosses over his shoulder between sips of coffee. Mikkel already has the keys in his hand.  
  
Ollie leans on the car door as Mikkel locks up the house, and Mikkel takes him in again as he starts toward the car. The coffee doesn’t seem to have kicked in yet; he still looks sleepy, and he’s staring into his cup as if he’s trying to will the caffeine into saving him from the despair of getting up before ten. Mikkel has always liked the coat he’s wearing, thought it made him look a little more soft at the edges than he usually does when he’s dressing up to go somewhere, and the toque, with a few fringe pieces of hair hanging in his eyes, and scarf only add to that. He looks pretty adorable to Mikkel, blinking into his coffee, and oblivious to Mikkel approaching him until he’s just a few steps away.  
  
“You’re supposed to be driving, Boeds,” Ollie says, looking at him a little bit confused.  
  
Mikkel reaches out with one hand and grasps one end of Ollie’s scarf, tugging it lightly. It is soft, he thinks to himself, briefly. Ollie’s eyes are flicking back and forth between Mikkel’s hold on his scarf and Mikkel’s face, confused.  
  
Mikkel pulls the end of his scarf a little bit harder, but Ollie doesn’t move, so he tugs a little bit harder, looking up at Ollie. He still looks like it’s too early for him to be standing out by the car, but this time he moves off the side of the car and allows Mikkel to pull him in by his scarf, until all he has to do is stretch slightly to touch his lips to Ollie’s.  
  
Ollie smiles into it, kissing him back softly.  
  
“I never said good morning,” Mikkel says lightly. It is cold outside, especially for Scottsdale, and Ollie is radiating so much warmth, Mikkel guesses he has on a few more layers under his coat. He’s glad for it, the cold wind against his back making him shiver slightly.  
  
Ollie just smiles at him and leans down slightly to kiss him softly again. When he pulls back, he says, “Good morning.”  
  
Mikkel laughs, but reluctantly steps away from him. They really are running behind, and he likes to save the few free passes he gets from Olivia for being late for actually important or unavoidable reasons, and he doesn’t think that “My boyfriend looks really adorable when he’s sleepy so I had to make out with him” counts as either.  
  
He quickly hurries around the front of the car and into the driver’s seat. As he’s starting the car, Ollie says, “If we’re late, I’m going to tell Olivia it was your fault.”  
  
Mikkel tosses him a look. “Just drink your coffee.” Maybe he shouldn’t have had it ready for him, he thinks to himself. Signing autographs with drool on his chin would serve him right, probably.  
  
He shakes his head and backs out of the driveway, looking at Ollie one more time before he heads toward the breakfast.  
  
Nah, he’s too cute for that.

  



End file.
